The disclosed invention relates generally to regulation of fuel within a fuel passage. There is a need for new and innovative approach for installing a fuel component such as a fuel regulator within a fuel passage such as a fuel supply line. This invention responds to that need by sealing a fuel component within a fuel communication passage without an elastomeric member.
The present invention provides a fuel component assembly having a fuel component disposed within a housing. The fuel component defines at least one aperture that receives fuel. The housing preferably, has a base and a cover. The base supports the fuel component and defines a passage in communication with the at least one aperture of the fuel component. The cover is located proximate the base, and a securement is employed to fix the cover to the base. The securement has a projection radically disposed about a longitudinal axis, and a receiver that continuously engages the projection. The projection is disposed on one of the cover and the base, and the receiver being disposed on the other of the cover and the base.
The present invention also provides a method of encapsulating a fuel component within a fuel supply. The method is preferably achieved by defining a passage within a base of an assembly; seating the fuel component within the passage; providing a cover that is contiguous with the base; and welding the cover to the base to form a hermetic seal.
The present invention further provides a method of regulating a fuel supply. The method is preferably achieved by encapsulating a fuel component within a passage defined by a continuous wall of a housing; and controlling the pressure of fuel within the passage with the fuel component.